Senpai eh!
by Saiya tau saiya kerad. Tq
Summary: Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi alasan yang dia katakan padaku membuatku tidak mengerti../Berkelahi dengan senior dihari pertama/ Lalu menjadi ketua gank dihari kedua/Apalagi selanjutnya?/ Apa jadinya jika aku menyukai juniorku! Harga diriku mengatakan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!


**Naruto Bellongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **NaruSaku Spesial for Someone Spesial.**

Naruto menghela nafasnya kesal.

Pagi-pagi begini sudah ada yang mencari masalah dengannya.

"Menyingkirlah."

"Jangan menghalangiku."

Matanya menatap datar ketiga orang yang barusaja menghalangi jalannya dengan sengaja.

Disana berdiri Sasuke dan kedua anak buahnya.

Membuat Naruto membuang mukanya tidak percaya.

"Kau pikir ini jalan nenek moyangmu eh?!" sembari terkekeh.

Dan itu membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Cih! Apa kau anak baru disini hah!" Sasuke mendelik tajam.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." sementara Naruto hanya menyeringai.

"Apa kau tak tahu dengan siapa kau bicara sekarang HAH!!" Sasuke menarik kerah baju Naruto dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Cepatlah menyingkir!"

"Well, baiklah. Kau yang memulainya."

Buagh!!

Satu pukulan melayang keras diwajahnya.

Dan itu membuat bibir Naruto mengeluarkan darah.

Dengan santai ia melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke dikerah bajunya secara pelan namun bertenaga.

"Meh.. Kau pikir aku akan takut dengan kalian ha?" tanyanya sarkastik.

Naruto meludahkan darah dimulutnya dan menyeringai. Jelas sekali ia menantang Sasuke.

"Pengecut!" lanjutnya menatap ketiganya satu persatu.

"Keparat beraninya kau!!"

Buagh!

Kali ini Naruto terhuyung kebelakang. Sekarang perutnya yang menjadi sasaran tinju Sasuke.

Tapi setelah itu dia hanya terkekeh geli.

BRAK!!

Kemudian membalas pukulan itu dengan tendangan tepat diulu hati.

"Aku tidak percaya ini.. Ternyata Uchiha bisa mengemis juga." katanya diselingi seringai merendahkan.

"APA KAU INGIN INI HA?!" Naruto berteriak kesal dan mengeluarkan uang banyak dari sakunya didepan wajah Sasuke.

"Ambil saja! Aku tidak butuh pecundang!" katanya sembari menjatuhkannya kelantai.

Melihat itu sang ketua gank merasa terinjak, dan langsung naik pitam.

"KAU INGIN MATI KEPARAT?!!"

Perkelahian tidak bisa dihindari.

Orang-orang mulai berkerumun.

Namun saat bel berbunyi Sasuke dan ketiga kawanannya pergi sembari mengacungkan jari tengah. Dia tentu tidak ingin tertangkap Guru BK dan berakhir diruang kepala sekolah dengan melihat wajah ayahnya.

Namun yang tidak disangka adalah ketika Naruto mengejar ketiga nya sampai dikelas mereka.

"Jangan lari Pecundang! Jika kau jantan majulah satu lawan satu denganku!"

"Owh.. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau menganti celanamu itu dengan rok mini!!"

Sasuke berdecih tidak suka.

 ** _Aku melihatnya pertama kali saat dia berkelahi di kelasku._**

Saat itu, semua orang melihatnya namun tidak ada yang berani menghentikan perkelahian itu.

Termasuk diriku.

"Cih! Kau berani melawanku!"

Aku terkejut saat melihat dia yang memukul lebih awal.

Dia sendirian.

Sementara ada 3 orang teman sekelasku yang menjadi lawannya.

Namun perkelahian itu dihentikan ketika guru datang dan melerai mereka.

Aku bertanya-tanya siapa lelaki itu?

Selama ini tidak ada yang pernah berani memukul Sasuke.

Dia berandalan yang paling ditakuti disekolah ini.

Ketua Gank Taka yang selalu ditakuti dimana-mana.

Saat istirahat tiba. Perkelahiannya tadi pagi sedang menjadi perbincangan seisi sekolah.

Dan dari situ aku tahu jika dia adalah murid baru.

Namikaze Naruto.

Tapi yang lebih membuatku terkejut adalah fakta jika dia hanyalah siswa junior.

Keberaniannya melawan Taka yang termasuk Senior nya membuatku salut.

Aku semakin terkejut saja dibuatnya.

Dia dikerumuni kawanan Sasuke dihalaman belakang.

"Kau berani menantangku Uchiha? Maka akan kuterima."

Tapi kulihat darinya tidak ada sedikitpun niatan untuk melarikan diri.

"Yeah. Kau punya cukup nyali juga ternyata."

"Hanya seorang pecundang yang membawa tamengnya kemana-mana."

"Kh!"

"Kenapa? Kalau kau memang punya harga diri.. Majulah satu per satu!"

Aku meninggalkan mereka tanpa berniat melaporkan semuanya.

Itu bukan urusanku meskipun aku merasa iba pada murid baru itu.

Keesokan harinya aku melihatnya bersama Sasuke.

Sungguh aku merasa heran. Bukankah kemarin mereka berkelahi?

Aku bahkan tidak buta sehingga masih bisa melihat keduanya yang sama-sama babak belur.

Terutama dia.

Banyak memar diwajahnya.

Tentu saja. Bukan hanya Sasuke yang memukulnya.

Tapi dia masih terlihat santai.

Apakah lelaki memang seperti itu?

Berkelahi lalu berkawan.

Aku tidak mengerti.

Hanya saja..

Karena hal itu dia jadi sering ke kelasku.

Dan aku pun sering melihatnya.

Bahkan sampai satu semester berlalu..

Aku dan dia tidak pernah berbicara.

Mungkin hanya aku yang memperhatikannya. Sebaliknya dia tidak.

Apalagi sekarang sudah banyak siswi yang menyukainya.

Namanya sudah sering diteriakan dilapangan sepak bola.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Keberanianmu membuatku salut._**

 ** _Dan kesalutanku membuatku mengagumimu.._**

Tapi secara tiba-tiba.. Disore hari pulang sekolah.

Dia menyatakan alasannya pindah ke sekolah ini padaku.

Kenapa harus padaku?

"Karena kaulah alasanku disini."

Itulah alsannya!

 **Sampai disini saja dulu.**

 **Tolong tinggalkan jejak.**


End file.
